criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dinah Troy
Paul Troy Sophie Troy |job = Housewife |path = Proxy Abductor Criminal Accomplice |victims = 1 abducted by proxy |status = Incarcerated |actor = Tess Harper |appearance = "Rock Creek Park" }} Dinah Troy is the mother of Congressman Benjamin Troy, whose wife was abducted through her arrangement. She appears in the Season Ten episode "Rock Creek Park". Background Dinah was on the road to becoming successful, having graduated from a top college and displaying the potential to start an extremely successful company. However, when she became pregnant with her two sons, Benjamin and Paul, she was forced to become a house-mom since their father was out of the picture. Dissatisfied with missing her chance of becoming successful, Dinah channeled her energy into making Benjamin the success she never was. She initially planned to do so with Paul but didn't go through with it when he was scarred in the cheek by scalding oil accidentally thrown out by a neighbor. Her efforts worked, and Benjamin became a Congressman. However, her plan backfired when his public approval ratings began sliding. As a result, she hatched a plan to arrange for the abduction of Benjamin's wife Sophie, who Dinah disapproved of since she didn't have enough time to evaluate her as the perfect wife for her son. She hired Russian mobsters Roman Azarof and Taras Yudin to carry out the abduction, instructing them that the ransom for Sophie would be $2 million. Rock Creek Park Twelve hours and twenty-three minutes later after Sophie's abduction, the BAU is called in to investigate the abduction. Dinah and Paul are called into the police station to be interrogated, while Dinah hides her involvement of abducting Sophie. JJ starts to ask Dinah about Benjamin's relationship with Sophie, then all of a sudden, Benjamin comes in and hugs his mother. Later, when the BAU suspect Paul's involvement, Kate asks Dinah if he has been acting weird lately, and she explains that Paul has been fine ever since Benjamin got him off his drug usage. Rossi asks her if both brothers hate each other, but she says no and tells them what happened to them in the past. The team eventually figures out that Dinah is the one who abducted Sophie when Rossi and Hotch explain her motive. Confronting her, they threaten to ruin Benjamin's career if Dinah doesn't contact Roman and Taras. The ploy works and the team rescues Sophie while Roman is killed and Taras escapes. At the end of the episode, Dinah is seen in prison being visited by Benjamin, who tells her that what she did to Sophie was unforgivable. She apologizes, but Benjamin then tells her the abduction worked in the end, for his approval ratings have shot up because of it, and he asks her what he has to do next. It's safe to presume she is incarcerated for her role in the abduction afterwards. Profile No official profile was made of Dinah by the BAU. Known Victims *March 24, 2015: Sophie Troy Appearances *Season Ten **"Rock Creek Park" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Ten Criminals Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Narcissists